Little J's Big Secret
by Eliza Mae DeLayne
Summary: Jenny was ready for what she knew she wanted. Nate wished he deserved to be her everything. Together they were willing to fight for the happiness they knew they'd achieve. *Pure fluff and happiness. No angst. No backstabbing. No Vanessa/Juliet*
1. Confessions of a Limo Addict

Chapter 1: Three Words, Eight Letters.

_**Life in the Upper East Side has finally simmered down after Serena Van Der Woodsen's near fatal car accident involving a certain politician. That is until Little J sets her sights on the scorned lover of S. Remember Serena: Little J isn't so little anymore.**_

Jenny felt his eyes on her as she moved through the crowd yet she never turned around to meet the gaze burning a hole in the back of her dress. She could barely see through the tears streaming down her face. The last thing she wanted was for Nathaniel Archibald to have to save her. He'd done it so often lately. She knew he was following her through the crowd trying to catch up with her. To maybe take away the pain of having her heart shattered.

Just as she reached the door she felt a hand clap down on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and continued out the door and down onto the busy Upper East Side street. Looking around she felt so claustrophobic she began to panic. She desperately wanted to get to her own house. Her own bed and just cry. If only Gossip Girl could see her now was all she thought. Little J and Damien finally broken up. No longer the drug lord and lady of Constance Billiard school in Manhattan.

"Jenny wait!" Nate called as he ran down the steps. When he finally reached her and put his hands on her shoulders he asked, "Jenny what's wrong?"

"Nate go back," Jenny furiously wiped at her face trying to get rid of the moisture she knew was ruining her make up then for the second time shrugged out from under his hands. "I'm fine just go." She felt the break down coming. She needed to get away. Away from Nate, Chuck, Dan and especially Damien. "Go!" Her voice cracked. That was all Nate needed to convince him she wasn't as okay as she tried to pretend.

"Shh," Nate spoke to her softly and gently. "Shh Jenny it's all going to be okay. C'mon we'll get you home and it'll all be fine." He pulled her into him and felt her body shaking, being racked by her silent sobs. "C'mon Jenny."

Nate signaled for his driver to pull up and carefully loaded Jenny in the limo before sliding in beside her. As soon as the door closed Jenny bent double and let out a sob so heart wrenching Nate felt his breath catch. Never had he seen Jenny so vulnerable. Not ever. All the times he'd saved her she'd never cried. She was always so in control. Even when it appeared her world was crashing in she held her composure. Now that façade was crumbling away revealing the true Jenny. The girl who was so easily hurt by the boy she thought she loved. Or so Nate thought.

"Jenny what happened?" Nate asked rubbing her back lightly. "You and Damien-"

Jenny cast him a scathing yet pitiful stare, "There is no 'Damien and Jenny' anymore!" There never was she wanted to add but knew Nate wouldn't understand and if he did he'd be all awkward around her. Jenny was in love with Nate and he couldn't even see it though she was obvious in the way she acted.

"Oh Jenny," Nate pulled her into him again and let her sob all over his Armani tie and Dolce & Gabana shirt. "He's not worth it then. You deserve someone who sees you for who you are. Who loves you for that. Who respects you and your ideas. Who's only goal in life is to love you, support you and protect you." Nate's mouth went dry for a moment. For a moment and only a moment he pictured Jenny wearing a white dress and walking towards him down the long aisle of a church. Then a car horn sounded and the vision vanished.

Jenny laid her head in Nate's lap and closed her eyes though tears continued to fall, "Nate why are you always saving me?"

The question surprised him. He'd never thought of it really. Saving Jenny came naturally to him. He knew he was meant to save her. He couldn't trust anyone else to. "Jenny I.." he hesitated. "I don't know," he lied. "You put on this act. Like you're so in control all the time. Like nothing ever fazes you. But I know you need someone to count on. Someone who is there to hold you up when you just can't hold yourself up any longer." He began stroking her hair. "I know you have Rufus and Dan but you don't let them in. You don't let anyone in. Except me. You let me in and now you can't get rid of me."

She let out a reluctant laugh. "You're like a puppy. You follow me around. You make me laugh but more importantly you're there when I cry. You're here." She felt a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye again. "Why is it I am crying with you here? If what happened inside happened when you weren't around I could have held it together long enough to finish the event before going home and.." She paused for a moment. "Before calling you," she added quietly.

"Nate stroked her hair, "It's because you know you can trust me. I'm not going to tip off Gossip Girl. I'm going to listen and not tell a soul."

Jenny felt like her heart was breaking hearing him talk about them like it was all so simple. Like she didn't secretly hate any girl he went on a date with. Like she didn't sabotage every relationship she'd had because it was never Nate she was kissing. Nate whose hand she grabbed and laughed with on the Brooklyn Bridge. Nate who grabbed her around the waist and kissed her in the middle of Central Park when it was _pouring_ rain.

"Nate I have something to say," she whispered as they pulled up in front of her building in the Upper East Side. She looked him in the eye for another long second before saying, "I love you." And with that Little J bolted from the back of the limo leaving Nate staring after her with his mouth hanging open.


	2. Life in the Elevator Shaft

Chapter 2: Aftermath of Hurricane Jenny

As the lobby doors swung closed behind Jenny all Nate could think was, "I love you too." Then suddenly he was out of the limo and sprinting across the sidewalk, through the front doors. He made it onto the elevator with Jenny just as the doors were sliding closed.

Jenny backed into one of the corners as the elevator began to rise trying to hide from him in any way she could. She looked at her feet as he took three steps towards her.

"Jenny," He put his left hand on her waist and his forehead on hers. "Jenny look at me." He put his right hand under her chin to lift her face up. He wanted to see the face that brought so much light into his life. He'd never felt like this before. As cliché as it was he could only think of her as the light that woke him up. Like so many novels said before her he was stumbling around in the dark. Now he had a sun brighter then anything he could imagine and when she was gone he was in the dark again. But this dark was even worse then before because he had known light.

As scared as she was about his reaction she looked up into the eyes that made her heart melt. The face that she dreamed of at night. And the smile, the smile that no matter what was going on could make her feel better. She steeled herself against what was coming. She was almost certain he was about to 'let her down easy'. She knew she could go upstairs and run to her room to cry in less then three minutes. She just had to hold out for three minutes.

Nate looked at her and felt his breath catch. Even with make up smeared on her cheeks she was radiant. Absolutely radiant. All the words he'd practiced to say a thousand times suddenly just vanished. So he did the one thing he could to show her he felt the same. He kissed her. Just a soft peck that lingered for a moment.

"Nate," Jenny put right hand on his left arm. She couldn't think of what to say next. She just looked up at the collar of his shirt. Still, even after he kissed her, she couldn't meet his eyes. She was afraid of what she would see there.

"Jenny look at me," Nate finally managed to catch her eye. "I have been waiting for so long to say this to you. I love you. I have been in love with you since the first day we saw each other in the courtyard at the school. It's just taken what happened last week with you and Damien to show me how much I need you." He kissed the top of her head. "I _need_ you Jenny." He pulled her closer to him. "Jenny I can see the fear and denial on your face but I will show you. It's you I want Jenny."

Jenny finally looked up into his eyes. "Really Nate?" She felt her eyes fill with tears again but instead of a sob a laugh escaped her lips.

Nate crushed his lips to hers unable to get enough. He wanted to take and take. He wanted to make her his. Nothing but Jenny even existed to him anymore. Then suddenly the doors whooshed open revealing the penthouse suite that was Jenny's home.

After they'd stepped out of the elevator Jenny grabbed him by his tie to pull him into a kiss. Everything was absolutely perfect! Well until……


	3. Life in the Elevator Shaft finished

AN: Some people were confused by the ending of Ch. 2 and you're supposed to be. This is the chapter that was supposed to be after it as ch. 3. I know it's been a long time since I updated but I'm a freshie in college and it's killing me. Well here's the mistake that is now fixed.

"Dad?" Jenny whispered at the man standing in front of the elevator. "What's going on?"

"Jenny," Rufus began slowly. "What the hell are you doing?"

Nate stuck his hand out to Rufus, hoping to diffuse the situation a little bit. "Good to see you again, Rufus."

"You too, Nathaniel," Rufus said, obviously taken aback a little. "Now, Jenny. Why do you look like you have been rolling around in a bed?"

"Calm down, Rufus," Jenny snapped. "I was crying and Nate was being a good friend. Can we get off of the elevator now?"


	4. Author's Note! :

Dear Readers, Critics and Fans! So just a quick note before I go finish working on some of my other juicy Chapters of this story. I am not going to say "give me ten reviews or no more". That makes me mad and I wouldn't do that. Also if you totally hate what I write just tell me and I'll try and fix it in future chapters. I'm not sure how often this will get updated. I'm very obsessive compulsive with my writing meaning that I don't just write something then post it. I write it. Read it. Edit it. Write it again. Then post it. J I know I know OCD but that makes a good story line (hopefully!). I am so excited for you all to read this and I hope it lives up to expectations. Nate/Jenny is my dream pairing on the show. J I'm working on another story that goes along the Chuck/Blair romance but I'm hesitant with it. I could use a couple of brave souls willing to critique parts (not the whole because it's still top secret).

Love to All,

Eliza Mae


	5. Jenny's Secret Weapon

**Hey guys! :) So don't freak out when you start reading. I know this is a little funky but hey it's my story. :) I'm MAD with power! Haha ok moving on....Thanks for all the comments. I need suggestions on who should make a guest appearance in the happy twosome's life. Your choices are as follows: Carter (I really don't like that guy.) Serena (Remember this is mostly made up by me so her role will not make some people happy) or an original character named Melanie Sanchez (in my world Nate met her on vacation with Chuck during season one right after Blair slept with Chuck). Vote away guys!**

Jenny rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. She groaned when she saw what time is was. "Only six thirty?" she mumbled. "Why the hell am I awake this early on a Saturday?" The answer to this rhetoical question yawned and stretched next to her.

"Morning," Nate mumbled into her hair with a sleepy smile. "How was your night?"

"Well let's see I spent it in the bed of a very cute guy so I'd say it went well," Jenny snuggled closer to Nate.

They just laid there for a moment in silence before they heard the ominous foot steps of Chuck Bass approaching they door. "Oh Nathaniel!" Chuck sang out in a slurred voice. "Nathaniel Archibald are you decent?" And with that he banged the door open causing Jenny to jump.

"Chuck what the hell are you doing?" Nate all but growled. "It's six thirty on a Saturday. You should be in bed with Blair not bothering me!"

"Well thing about Blair is she has decided to become a dedicated student now that she's at Colombia." Chuck gave them a pathetic look. "I'm all alone and I don't know what to do with myself."

Jenny grabbed Nate's shirt off of the bedpost by her head and put it on before getting out of bed. "Tell you what I'll make waffles to soak up the alcohol and what ever else is in your system. And then I'm going to have to go home and get ready for the charity ball tonight at the Met. You two had better be looking sharp by six this evening. That's twleve hours for you to sleep and come down from what ever high you are on Chuck Bass. Then I will be here."

Jenny, Nate and Chuck were all sitting around the table with in thirty minutes eating the most delicious waffles Nate had honestly ever tasted. "Seriously Jenny?" Nate asked as he took yet abother waffle off of the plate. "These are amazing!"

"I did grow up in the Humphrey household," Jenny said with a grin. "I think waffles was probably my first word."

Even Chuck gave a rueful smile at Jenny's joke. The waffles quickly disappeared from their plates meaning it was time to clean the kitchen. Jenny took the washing portion, Nate drying and Chuck the general putting-things-away part. Jenny jokingly smacked Nate with the wet sponge right in the middle of his chest.

"Jenny!" Nate cried looking shocked. He looked down at his chest then up at her. "Oh it's so on!" And with that he grabbed the vegetable sprayer and pointed it at her. "Any last words Humphrey?"

"Yeah, turn around," Jenny pointed over his shoulder. When he turned around Chuck dumped a glass of water over his head. "Run!" Jenny squealed as Nate spluttered. As she tried to side step Chuck Nate grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't," Nate gripped her around the waist. "You're next traitor boy!"

"No Nate don't!" Jenny begged as Nate slowly walked towards her with the sponge she'd thrown at him. "Nate you don't want to do that!" Her voice shot up two octives on the last word as he wrung the sponge out on her head.

"Now we're even," Nate said with a grin.

Jenny smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her. When his lips were almost on hers she turned her head so his lips hit her cheek. "No Nate," she said with an evil grin. "We'll be even tonight when you're not getting any."

Nate's jaw dropped. She wouldn't. And as if she could read his mind she nodded, "Oh yes she will. And now she has to go home and put on dry clothes.

Nate pulled Jenny up on her toes to give her kiss goodbye. The kiss quickly escalated to a pull-you-forward-shove-you-back-against-a-solid-surface kiss causing Chuck to groan as if in pain. This in turn jerked Nate and Jenny back into the present.

Nate cleared his throat,"I'll see you soon." He waved as the doors to the elevator closed. Surely Jenny was just kidding. She wouldn't hold out on him, would she?


	6. Author's Note

Okay. I know I haven't updated in a long time but later tonight (7/17/11) there will be a new chapter for Little J lovers. This story isn't going to be one with lots of angst and drama. I'm tired of all of the sadness in GG stories so I'm doing a pure love and fluff and a little lemony goodness for everyone who just wants the good guys to win one. Jenny and Nate are my perfect couple and there will be some Chair and Serena plus one of my random made up men. :D Enjoy dolls... XOXO Eliza Mae


	7. Kiss Me in the Dark

It was less then an hour before Jenny was supposed to be leaving for Nate's but she was blissfully unaware of that fact. She had just stepped out of the bathroom after her shower still smelling Nate Archibald all over her skin. It was like she couldn't wash him off of her if she wanted to. He was always there.

Grabbing her new D&G dress out of her closet Jenny glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened as she realized she only had forty-five minutes left to get to Nate's so they could leave for the Met at a reasonable time. Rushing quickly out of the room she felt as if the world was perfect. Nobody, not even Serena was trying to back stab and Gossip Girl wasn't posting any blasts about her or Nate. Finally there was peace on the Upper East Side.

"Jenny?" Nate called when he heard the elevator ding. He smiled breathlessly as the love he never knew he deserved walked into his room. He simply managed to whisper a quick hello before he pressed his lips ravenously against Jenny's, hoping she would relent and they could stay in his room that night, content in each other's arms.

"Archibald," Jenny warned in a voice that made his pants feel very tight. "I promised we would make an appearance tonight. I told you that we were going no matter what."

"I know," he answered as he pressed his lips to her neck just below her ear. He knew he could make her cave and stay in with him. There was something about her in a ball gown that simply made him _want _her. She knew this of course as he told her constantly. "Jenny can't we just stay here? Don't you want to simply sit here with me and let me kiss you?"

"Nathaniel please," Jenny begged as he continued his caress down her neck to her collarbone. "Don't make this hard on us. We don't have to stay long."

Nate relented, only because he knew that their fun was only beginning. He would make sure that she was only going to be thinking of him. It was enough to drive any man insane having to watch the way this woman's body swayed as she walked.

Suddenly Nate gasped. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. Jenny may be young in years but her body was grown. He was even more resentful of the Met as he walked into the elevator. For the next few hours he would have to be polite to people he hated in order to maintain what little dignity he had while thinking of the things he would do to Jenny after they went home.

"You look so beautiful," Nate confessed to Jenny as they quickly collected their coats at the Met. They had arrived just in time to not seem late but not be the first people to arrive. After a humdrum night of cocktails and Beef Wellington Nate was finally taking his lovely girlfriend back to his bed.

Oh the things he was going to do to her. It was a good thing her father was gone for the next 3 days because he wasn't letting Jenny get dressed till he was convinced his sheets would smell like her forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lemon Warning (Mild)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh...right there...don't stop!" Jenny moaned against Nate's shoulder. She felt the tension build in her stomach as she came closer to the abyss she knew she would fall into soon. "Nate...harder."

"Jenny...I love you...oh," Nate managed. He hadn't realized the words that had just come out of his mouth. In all honesty neither did Jenny. They were both too caught up in the moment.

They hadn't said those three words to each other since the dramatic night in the limo. They just sort of hung there.

The pair were silent except for the moans of pleasure escaping their lips. Both were rising to the peak and didn't want a slipped word to ruin it for them. It was Jenny who peaked first. Nate felt her clench around him and it drove him into a frenzy. He peaked not long after Jenny. With a shudder he collapsed half on top of Jenny.

"Wow," Jenny whispered into the crook of his shoulder. It was mostly to herself but she secretly hoped that Nate would hear the pleasure in her voice, the utter contentment of not only the night but every minute with him. "I love you, too."

Nate relaxed further, not even knowing he'd tensed up after realizing what he'd said in a moment of passion. He let his mind wander to distant moments like a wedding and children he was sure they'd have together. Looking down to say as much to Jenny he noticed she was utterly relaxed and at peace in her sleep, a small smile on her face. She looked angelic in her sleep and Nate simply snuggeled in, Jenny's personal Adonis.


	8. Another notesorry

Hey y'all! So here's the deal. I need to know what you think about my story! Review so I can post something I know is going to be read! :D Thanks, Eliza


End file.
